METAL DAYS
by BeastvsMan
Summary: In the aftermath of the murder, Makoto returns...half man, half machine...full Metal Hero! Now, he must attend the Yokai Academy and find the professor that revived him with the help of Kotonoha, Tsukune, Moka and friends.  Makoto/Kotonoha, Metalder
1. Life After Death

**METAL DAYS**

**Life After Death**

**I**t was evening, and a boy named Makoto Itto, was at his home to talk to one of his friends, Sekai, about her time about the hospital. She was about to make tea.

Kotonoha Katsura, another of Makoto's friends, was planning to go on a yacht.

Makoto checked his text. It was from Sekai. They were all blank until "Good Riddance". Sekai ran out with a knife and stabed him. She had been angered by how he dated many girls and was very selfish. Sekai then ran out of the room as if she saw the tears of a dead man, or she could let herself be seen as the murderer. Either way Sekai must've felt guilty for what she did. Kotonoha arrived and saw the dead body. She called Sekai on the dead Makoto's phone. Sekai met up and tried to convince Kotohona the was pregnate, but after Kotonoha showed her what was in the bag, she killed her. Kotonoha then set off on her yacht with Makoto's head.

Kotonoha: We're finally alone together, Makoto-kun.

But the end was the only the beginning...

Kimi no Seishu wa Kagayaiteiru ka Hontoo no Jibun o Kateshite wa inai ka Kimi no Jinsei wa Mitasareteiru ka Tippoke na Shirawase ni Dattoshiteinai ka Utyu Zentai yori mo Hirokute Tsukaimono Sore wa Hitori no Ningen no Kokoro Ai ga Hoshikereba Dokai o Sourezu ni Ari no mama no Jibun o Taiyo ni Sarasu no da!

Kotonoha couldn't afford to be seen with a dead man's head, so she set off to an un civilized island where she could could never be seen or heard from again. But than, her father was there. Luckily, he wasn't mad. He got excited to find his daughter with a head. He needed it for his experiment on reviving people as cyborgs.

Kotonoha: Are you sure this is a good idea, poppa?

Professor Katsura: You like this boy, don't you, Koto-chan?

Kotohona: I do. It's just that what you taught me about...defects. I don't want that to to happen to Makoto-kun. And another thing, there's a good chance he'll wonder what happened to him and why.

Professor Katsura: You mean the killer? Why?

Kotonoha: She loved him too much to let him spend time with anyone.

Professor Katsura: Hmm. I understand how you must've felt when this young man spent time with that girl. I'll have to upload his lifeskill and his memories about you. When I do, I'll program the functions for him to be loyal to you and your friends and save lives .

Kotonoha: I may not like the idea of tampering with people's personalities, but at least I can accept this as long as Makoto behaves himself.

So it was they set Makoto's brain on the the skeletal piece of the cyborg before it was completely enclosed by two halves. one body side was blue, and the other was red. Professor Katsura scanned Makoto's head for his DNA and appearane of his human form. Makoto's cyborg form had started nude, so the professor needed to get his old clothes that he once wore when he was the same age and put it on Makoto before he could activate him. Kotonoha stood near the cyborg as her father set him to on. Makoto slowly opened his eyes.

Makoto: Kotonoha?

Professor Katsura: How you feeling, kid?

Makato (moving slowly from his awakening): Who...am I?

Kotonoha: You're Makoto! Remember?

Makoto: Oh...Yes...I remember...my mind was blank the last time. At least...I remember you, Kotonoha.

They were both happy. So was the professor.

At a mysterious tower, head of the board there was Kirihara Gozo. His two secretaries, K & S arrived to report the stock.

Secretary K: Sir, the Washington stock market is up. It's increased to 5 million dollars.

Secretary S: The same's happening in Russia. Japan's stock market will increase. What then, sir?

Gozo: Buy it all. Tell the Chairman at the Ministry of Finance to continue without hesitation.

Secretary S: But sir, this is dangerous.

Gozo: Send the nuclear submarine to the Pacific in search of Professor Katsura's secret lab. As for the tankers, they'll need protection, but if they fail, so be it. I will take on the "Darkness of The Night"!

When his secretaries left, Gozo's world changed...literally. It changed into an evil realm, the Ghost Bank. Gozo turned out to be a troll-like leader of his evil army. The army went enchanting his true name "Neros! Neros! Neros!" The armies were devided into four...The Shield Army led by Saint Coolgin. This army included the Med-fighters Muki-Muki and Fufuchu (they looked alot like humans, but were very brutal); The Monster Army led by their Saint Gellbring; the Armament Army led by Saint Drangor; the Robot Warrior Army led by Balsky.

The enchanting stopped, and Nero began to speak.

Nero: My fellow minions. You have fought many battles and have done well. If the petroleum suppies decrease as the nucluear plant of Japan has gone away, the price of our empire will _increase_. This will influence the stock market. It will spread chaos all over the world leading to war will result into human extinction. And my empire will make huge profits from selling weapons. And acter the destruction and bloodbath, a time of scarcity will come. **But**, only the strongest will survive. We cannot be bothered by tears of those mere mortals.

All: Nero!

Nero: The entire world will be my empire for the strong and will give rise to the invincible. Let the empire of it's army flourish!

All: Nero!

Nero: Look here. (creates an image of the Katsuras working on Makoto as they were) This man brings disgrace to the empire. Hunt him down.

Back on the island, Kotonoha helped Makoto onto his feet.

Professor Katsura: Now I want to point out that you're a human like you used to be.

Makoto: I'm not?

Professor Katsura: No. You're a cyborg now. **But**, you're still special in every way.

Makoto: Yeah? How?

Professor Katsura: Well, other than being able to do things that were imposible in life as an ordinary human. Further more, you're Metalder!

Makoto: Metalder?

On the island, the army arrived. Strobe, the jet-like Furious Fighter had discovered the secret base. He was joined by Chuubo, the Samurai-like warrior of the Shield Army. The entire army went to search for the professor. Coolgin wondered to himself why Nero wanted to take on the weak.

As for Makoto, the professor explained to him that he was to face some perils. He than ran out knowing they came for him.

Makato: How can I fight like this?

Kotonoha: Just go! I'll guide you!

Makoto took Kotonoha's word. When he came out, he saw that the professor was gone.

Chuubo: You're too late. Our comrades have brought the professor to Lord Nero.

Makoto: Nero?

Fufuchu (throws a fist at Makato): Take this, worm!

Makoto fell not knowing how good he was in his normal form.

Chuubo (beating up Makoto): How naive! You retched boy!

Makoto couldn't give up. With or without Kotohona's help, he had to rely on his human instinct. Kotonoha finally got in contact.

Kotonoha: Makoto-kun, I see you're getting used to the fighting, Now let's get to the basics. The keyword for you're transformation is "Ikaru".

Makoto: "Ikaru"? (stands up) **IKARU!**

Lighting struck down and changed Makoto's body into a robot.

Chuubo: Who may you be, fool?

Robot: Metalder.

The Med-Fighters went first. Metalder forced them off as they each grabbed his arm. He sent them falling on each other.

Fufuchu: Typhoon!

The only "Typhoon" Fufuchu was using was an explosion from the top of his black mid-east style hat.

Chuubo: Idiots!

Chuubo charged at Metalder and grabbed his arm. This gave his troops the advantage to tackle Metalder. Without his fighting skills, Metalder needed help from Kononoha. When she saw Metalder make a bad aim, she gave a new instruction.

Kotonoha: Metalder, you ever noticed from your eyes? You have what allows you to lock onto the target. Use you're targeting system!

Metalder came to his senses and used the targeting system Kotonoha mentioned on Strobe. His right arm glowed as he landed and sliced Strobe in halve.

Chuubo: You fight well. But this is not over.

The entire army retreated.

Kotonoha appeared and found Makoto in his human form. They watched the sun set and determined to find Makoto's father.


	2. Machine Meets Monster

**METAL DAYS**

**Machine Meets Monster**

Makoto and Kotonoha returned to Japan. Before beginning there search for the professor, they had to catch up with Kotonoha's sister, Kokoro. They met up with her at the dock. Kokoro was happy to see them both.

Kotonoha brought them to a garage at their home. Inside, under the tarp, there was a motorcycle with a sidecar.

Kotonoha: Now we don't have to worry about public transportation. We'll ride together on the SIDE PHANTOM!

Makoto: "Side Phantom"...so that's the name.

Kotonoha: By the way, I've got us transfered to a special school so no one could run scared.

Makoto: But why would would you do such a thing?

Kotonoha: Because you're still my boyfriend, and perhaps...more.

So they set of to their new school. The route led to a tunnel. When they came out, they saw what looked like a haunted forest with millions of tombstones.

Makoto: Why does it look so...spooky?

Kotonoha: My kind of place!

Makoto: What? You mean we went all the way to Halloween World to...wait a minute...

Kokoro: What is it, Oni-chan?

Makoto: Your father...he's here. I sense him. (pointing) He's in that tower.

**Ghost Bank...**

Nero: So, our lair has been compromised. In, after them!

The army pursued Makoto and the Katsuras. Makoto rode the Side Phantom as far as he could. But the attackers weren't far behind. The professor watched as the evil army attacked.

Professor Katsura: What do you intend to do?

Nero: I know all about your Metalder. You work for me now. You will build me new machines to serve my empire.

Professor Katsura: What happens if I refuse?

Nero: Apart from your children's suffering, your brain will be removed and set into the cyborg! Do we have an understanding?

Professor Katsura (nervously): Alright...anything...you say.

As for Makoto, lighting struck down at him.

Makoto: IKARU!

Makoto had changed into a robot, Metalder. On his optic sensor, Metalder saw a command that said Side Phantom, detach mode. The motorcycle and the sidecar detached from each other. The fortunately, sidecar was able to stop at the rim wall of the canyon.

Kokoro couldn't believe what she saw.

As for Metalder, he saw that Strobe was back.

Metalder: Since when did you revive?

Strobe: Take a wild guess.

Metalder: Professor? But he couldn't have...

Strobe: Oh, but he did. He still is the same as you always knew. Lord Nero has forced him to work for our empire!

Metalder locked onto with his kick, but there was no use. Strobe grabbed and swung Metalder.

Strobe: I would like to point out that there has been some _improvements_ in me.

Voice: We'll see about that.

Strobe was knocked out by a silver-haired woman. The Four Army retreated. The silver-haired woman turned and stared at Metalder. It seemed she was wondering who he was. But was she a friend? Or foe? Suddenly, a boy ran down hill.

Boy: Moka-san!

The boy seemed to have some sort of relationship with the woman. He tossed to her some sort of cross. Moka reattached it to her neck. Now she was a beautiful, pink-haired girl.

Moka: Tsukune!

Makoto was back in his human form. The Katsuras got out of the sidecar and met the two Makoto saw.

Moka: I'm so thirsty...(biting Tsukune's neck) Chuu!

Makoto: That girl's a vampire?

Kotonoha approached the couples.

Kotonoha: Excuse me. Are you the members of the Yokai Academy?

Moka (turns): Oh, yes! Why?

Kotonoha: We've become new students, and we'd like to some directions and get a tour of your _world._

Moka: Okay! By the way, what's your name?

Kotonoha: Kotonoha Katsura. This is my sister, Kokoro.

Makoto: Makoto Itto.

Moka: I'm Moka Akashiya! He's Tsukune Aono. Will you be friends with us? Tsukune always acts insecure when he gets bullied.

Makoto made a consideration as a cyborg. He and the Katsuras accepted Moka's plea. They took a tour around the monster world near the Yokai Academy and rented a new apartment where the professor had installed a bed to charge up Makoto's battery.

The next day, they started school at the Yokai Academy. Makoto and Kotonoha were in the same class as Moka and Tsukune class. On their way into class with the crowd, they were greeted by a dark, long-haired girl sweeping the walkway. Than, busty, blue-haired girl leaped onto Tsukune.

Busty Blue-hair: Tsukune-kun!

Moka: Oh, Kurumu.

Naturally, Moka was bothered by Kurumu's flirting with Tsukune and holding him in her breasts. A little girl in wearing a hat (which indicated she was a witch) also ran up to Tsukune. Tsukune began to get the chill...literally, because there was an ice girl embracing him. Her name was Mizore. The witch was Yukari.

Kokoro was in Yukari's class.

Shizuka Nekonome was the teacher in Makoto and Kotonoha's class.

Shizuka: For all of you that are new here...Welcome to the Yokai Academy! I'm Shizuka Nekonome, and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Now I'm sure everyone's familiar with this rule for all monsters...

For a cyborg, Makoto thought to himself, "Monsters? But I'm not exactly a monster myself." Whatever the reason, whatever the cause of his death as a human, Makoto remembered nothing more than his love for Kotonoha.

Shizuka: At this point, Earth is under human-law. So we have but one option to survive...we monsters must **coexist** with humanity! Now that brings us to YA Rule #1...When you're in the human world, never reveal your true monster forms unless it's an emergency. Everyone understands now, right?

Student: Stupid rules.

Shizuka: Are you Hedogross Junior?

Hedogross II (showing off his claws): I don't break for humans.

Makoto began to scan Hedogross. He was wondering what Hedogross had against the human-race.

Shizuka: Oh, no, no, no! That's no way to act when there are humans. Yes, there is one here, and that's why I want you to be on you're best behavior.

Tsukune had been found out a human. Now the Yokai Academy has been approved.

Later that day, all eight of them ate at the cafeteria. When Makoto went to throw his trash away, one of the students with some sort of hairstyle, Saizo Komiya, watched him come passed and set his foot out in front of him. He may have tripped Makoto, but Makoto saved himself from the fall.

Saizo: Heh. Not bad. (picks up a tomato juice can) Hey pal, think fast!

Makoto turned as if he knew from the words "think fast" that Saizo was testing him. He made a perfect catch on the can, but juice sprayed out. It put Saizo in a shock. Saizo wondered what Makoto was, and Makoto knew better than to tell.

On the rooftop, the friends gathered.

Moka: So, what kind of monster are you? Well, I know the rules.

Makoto: We already know you're a vampire. Besides, we were fighting the Nero's troops.

Moka: Nero? They were sent by Nero?

Makoto: You know him?

Moka: I know about his goal to conquer the human world. What about you?

Kotonoha: Our father was kidnapped. He's a technology wiz.

Tsukune: What I don't get is what are you three doing at the Yokai Academy?

Makoto: I may not be a monster...but I am a _machine_.

Tsukune (pointing to Kotonoha and Kokoro): Still, what about these two?

Kotonoha: I was going to tell you, Makoto.

Makoto: Me? About what?

Kotonoha: About your death as a normal human being. I'm sorry. I erased that memory.

Makoto: Alright, what happened to me?

Kotonoha: Sekai, the one who convinced you to love me, she was responsible for your death.

Then, it hit Makoto.

Makoto: It was that evening, when the steam was boiling, and I had blank messages until "Good Riddance". I remember now! Sekai was pregnant and desperate to spend time with me.

Kotonoha: She _pretended_ to be pregnant. She killed you, so I killed her. That's why I had us transfered to this world

Makoto: I don't understand. Why would you kill Sekai?

Kotonoha: That was my way of proving she wasn't pregnant, and I did this to show how much I love you.

Makoto couldn't bare to believe what he heard. So he ran off.

Kokoro: Oni-san, how could you?

As Makoto arrived at the apartment, he met the woman he saw that morning when she was sweeping.

Witch: Oh, hello. Are you alright?

Makoto: Yeah, I'm fine. You have a name?

Witch: Ruby. Why?

Makoto: I have a confession to make, and I don't know if you're qualified for this...I'm a cyborg.

Ruby: A cyborg? You want me to be your caretaker?

Makoto: Yes. You may move in with me if you wish.

Ruby: Why thank you. What is your name?

Makoto: Makoto.

Tsukune and the girls went looking for Makoto.

Tsukune: I never thought robots could have feelings.

But then, Saizo and Hedogross II appeared.

Saizo: Where do you think **you're** goin', chump?

Tsukune: We got some catching up to do.

Saizo: Uh-huh, sure.

Tsukune (as Saizo and Hedogross change): We do! Honestly!

Saizo slobbered his tongue on Moka, and Hedogross shredded Kotonoha's uniform. Their scream got Makoto's attention.

Ruby: What is it?

Makoto: The distress signal. Let's go!

Makoto and Ruby took to the Side Phantom and rode to the direction of the scream.

Hedogross II: What's wrong? Feeling sorry for your boyfriend? Or are you afraid?

Moka: It's against the rules to reveal our true forms!

Saizo: We're out of school, so what's the point? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Suddenly, the Side Phantom appeared between the girl victims and the monsters.

Kotonoha: Makoto-kun?

Makoto: Leave them alone!

Saizo: Leave them alone, you say? We'll leave them alone alright...ONCE WE'RE DONE WITH YOU!

Before Saizo could aim his attack on Makoto, Makoto sped the Side Phantom while detaching the sidecar and rode under Saizo.

Makoto (stopping): As long as they see us for who we truly are, and we're alive, it doesn't matter. IKARU!

Lightening struck down at Makoto.

Saizo: What happened? He's like a robot. In other words, he's a machine, not monster! (as Metalder's eyes light up) It's just like the rumors...The left is red, the right is blue. So he's the Superhuman Machine Metalder!

Tsukune got to Moka and pulled off her cross. When he did, Moka changed into a silver-haired woman.

Saizo: YOU!

It all made sense to Metalder now. The only time Moka became the silver-hair was without the rosary. She went for Hedogross II. Just when he was about to attack, Inner Moka caught Junior by the claws.

Inner Moka: Know your place now (snaps the claws).

Hedogross II: AH! Alright...

Metalder was engaged with Saizo. He leaped forward.

Metalder: G KICK!

The attack pounded Saizo.

Saizo: You win...

Metalder noticed there was something different about this version of Moka. She was very brutal and intimidating. Metalder hoped she wasn't dangerous. He closed his eyes. When they opened Makoto was himself, and so was Moka. He found himself resting his head on Kotonoha's lap.

Kotonoha: Makoto-kun, you're okay!

Makoto: Who was that woman? That silver-hair?

Moka came in and showed Makoto her cross.

Moka: My rosary cross on my neck. Whenever it's taken off, I turn into a terrifying vampire. That's why I wear the seal.

Makoto: I see. Kotonoha, I'm sorry about before. I just couldn't handle being pulled into such a mess with a killer, but at least we can put it aside.

Everyone was happy, and they all went home.


	3. Don't Leave, Tsukune!

**METAL DAYS**

**Don't Leave, Tsukune!**

Makoto was now friends with Tsukune. Unlike the Makoto he once was before he died, Makoto was loyal to his beloved Kotonoha and was honest enough to remain with her and all their new friends.

Girls flirted with Tsukune. Kurumu was annoyed by Moka's instinctive blood-sucking.

Kurumu: Stop that! Don't you think Tsukune-kun's suffering or even exhausted? It better not be another of your blood-sucking habit!

Moka: Well, I...

Kurumu: "I" what? Spill!

Tsukune: Let it go, Kurumu. It's in her nature as a vampire.

Moka: Oh, Tsukune!

Kurumu: Okay, then...(uses a hypnoses from her eyes)

Kurumu rubbed her breasts on Tsukune. Tsukune said nothing. Either he didn't want to upset Kurumu, or the hypnosis kept him from speaking.

Moka: Stop that! If Tsukune gets kissed by a succubus,, he'll be a slave!

Kurumu: I though we're friends.

Moka: Alright, point taken.

Later that day, Tsukune and Makoto went carrying out the trash. Then, they encountered three male students.

Kozo Kasahara: So, you're that human Tsukune. And **you're** the 1st Year Room 3 Classman, Makoto Itto.

Makoto: I am.

Taira Bozaburo (fatso): We'll never forgive you!

Naga Kubisaku (glasses): You ruined our lives!

Tsukune: Ruined your lives?

Kozo: If you do not understand, let me explain. Formation...Set!

The trio took off their coats and revealed what was common in Japanese campaigning.

Kozo: And now, L.O.V.E., CUTE Mokyu-san!

Taira: We won't lose to the likes of you! Kurumu,lovey dovey, Kurumu...

Naga: C.U.T.E. Yukarin! Moe, Moe, Moe, huu, huu, huu!

Kozo: I am Kozo Kasahara, leader of the Moka Akashiya Fanclub!

Taira: I am Taira Bozaburo , leader of the Kurumu Kurono Fanclub!

Naga: And I'm Naga Kubisaku, leader of the Yukari Sendo Fanclub.

Trio: Together we are called...the Love Love Trio!

Makoto: Very funny. Let us through.

Kozo: Not until we show you our wrath!

The trio got out their party hats as their weapons. But just when they were about to hit Tsukune, Makoto grabbed the hats from Kozo and Naga and crushed them. They were intimidated and ran off. Taira looked in a shock.

Makoto: Your move, tubby.

Taira ran off. The girls from Tsukune and Makoto's class saw it all.

The next day during lunch, they talked about the trio.

Kurumu: Come to think of it, weren't they the same ones that were stalking us?

Yukari: The same thing was happening to me.

Naga had been spying on Yukari and taking pictures of her.

Kurumu: Me, too.

After buying some items from the liquor shop to make Tsukune happy, she was being spied on by Taira. Kurumu found it very annoying.

Kurumu: Compared to your photos being taken and being stalked by someone is crazy.

Yukari: Those guys sure are scary.

Kurumu: If they have anything ridiculous in mind, we'll strike at them. Right now, our problem is with Tsukune.

Yukari: Oh, yeah!

Moka: Would it be better if we consulted the teacher about this? Speaking of which, why don't we escort Tsukune?

Tsukune: No.

Kurumu: No? We'll stop those three if they find you! Up theirs! Yahoo!

Yukari: She's got a point. There's an old saying, "Killing two birds with one stone".

Tsukune: I know want to be there for me, but you can't. I'm not qualified for this world.

Yukari: Don't say that, Tsukune-san! Just because you're human doesn't mean you can't have any of us to look after you!

Tsukune: That wasn't the point. I feel like a wimp without fighting back.

Moka tried to stop Tsukune as he exited the building.

Moka: They accept you as a human.

Tsukune: It's not that. Even if I should fight, I don't have that ability. (runs off)

That evening, Tsukune packed up his bag and left his apartment. He passed Yukari magically sweeping with three brooms. Yukari saw him and rushed to Moka. Moka herself wondered if Tsukune was still mad.

Yukari: Moka-san! What is it, Yukari-chan? I was sweeping just now, and I saw Tsukune-san brooding and carrying a bag like he was leaving the school!

Moka knew where Tsukune was headed when she heard the word "brood".

Moka: This can't be! Tsukune's intending to leave the Yokai Academy forever!

Makoto, while he was resting on his charger bed, got the Moka's distress signal.

At the bus stop, it was 4:44.

Tsukune: Moka-san...

Kozo: "Moka-san" you say? Are you talking about _my_ Moka-chan?

voice: _Your _Moka-chan?

Kozo: Who said that?

The answer was Makoto.

Kozo: YOU! (puts on the hat that turns him into a kasa-kasa kozou (a one-eyed umbrella)

Naga's neck grew long, hence his appearance as Rokurokubi. Taira turned into a Nuppeppo.

Kozo: Now, who should we torture first...Ah! How about Aono! I'd like to see what happens then. (opens the umbrella)

Kozo's umbrella spin created a gust of wind. Tsukune was lucky, Makoto drove the Side Phantom in between.

Makoto (to Tsukune): Come with me if you want to live.

Tsukune believed in Makoto's words, for he knew the Monster World was no place for a human without any friends. So he got in the sidecar and they rode off. Though the trio was able to catch on, Makoto detatched the Side Phantom to confuse them with his motorcycle. Then, Naga coiled his neck around Makoto and pulled him off. Fortunately, as a cyborg Makoto was able to free himself from the neck-coil. The bad news was that his punching at Taira got him to realize that Taira was nothing but blob. Naga coiled him again.

Makoto: IKARU!

Lightning struck down at Makoto, and it zapped the trio off. The girls arrived and found Tsukune.

Moka: Tsukune, are you alright?

Tsukune: I was rescued by Makoto.

Moka (slaps Tsukune): Idiot! You're such an idiot! We're still friends, aren't we? If we are, is it natural when one has no ability to fight?

Tsukune: Well now...to be rescued by Makoto...

Mizore: That's not true. I saved by you.

Kurumu: I was saved by you!

Yukari: And I was saved by you!

Moka: So, we're even.

Just when the monster trio was about to attack, Metalder appeared on the Side Phantom.

Kozo: You...You're standing in our way! NOW! Our Fanclub Trio's...

Taira: Ultimate attack!

Naga: Union of Anger Attack!

Trio: Unite!

They changed into one giant monster.

Giant: How you like me now...Big Bro!

Big Bro swiped at Tsukune. Moka and Metalder rushed to him.

Moka: Habg in there, Tsukune!

Tsukune (standing up): No...I have to protect everyone!

Moka: But how?

Tsukune: I don't know, but it's all up to me!

As Tsukune fell to his knees, he grasped the cross on Moka's neck, and she turned into a silver-hair.

Inner Moka: Hmm. What a pile of filth.

Big bro was mesmerized by the Inner version of Moka.

Inner Moka: Trash will be trash, wherever they go.

Big Bro: Such cold word! Go and scold us!

Inner Moka: Kurumu, Yukari, I need your help. Metalder, will you join us?

Metalder: It would be a pleasure.

Both Kurumu and Metalder formed their kicks on the giant. Metalder used his Side Phantom to enable him to get to the head after aiming on the hill close by. As a succubus, Kurumu had wings and could fly. Yukari used her magic stick to bring in the rock and Brig Bro tripped.

Inner Moka: Know your place! (kicks the giant in the air)

The giant changed back into the trio.

Taira: We know our place now.

Tsukune (talking to himself): Okay, don't even say it again.

Inner Moka: I'm not happy without you.

Tsukune: Wha?

Inner Moka: You're the only one among your world that would let me have your blood at my time of need. Besides, the other me would cry fom loneliness.

Kurumu: Sure I'd laugh when Moka cries, but I understand her feelings, that's why you can't leave, Tsukune-kun! I have feelings for you,m too!

Yukari: Me, too!

Tsukune: Actually, I was sending a letter to my family.

All: Wha?

Yukari: You mean Moka and I misunderstood what we saw?

As the bus arrived, Tsukune gave his letters to the bus driver. When the bus left, Inner Moka took the cross from Tsukune and put it back on her neck. She changed back into sweet innocent Moka and fainted in Tsukune's arms. Tears came out of her eyes. Tsukune wiped one of the tears and it woke Moka.

Moka: Tsukune? I thought you were gone!

Tsukune: I was stopping by about the letter to my family.

Moka: I see. You were sending the mail to the bus! I'm so glad you're still here! (bites Tsukune) **CHU!**


	4. Mystery of The WereWolf

**METAL DAYS**

**Mystery of The WereWolf**

One night, when all was calm, Kotonoha was undressing. Then, she sensed something near. When she saw out the window, she saw something furry. She screamed in fright.

The next morning, when the girls were flirting with Tsukune, they noticed Kotonoha feeling uneasy.

Yukari: Are you okay?

Kotonoha: Yeah. There was this peeper last night. It looked like a werewolf.

Makoto: A werewolf?

He overheard the conversation of the other girls as proof. Makoto knew that most werewolves would collect their prey and hide them if they were to be compromised, and this one was to have a collection of girl photos.

Later, Makoto, Kotonoha, and Kokoro joined Tsukune and his friends in the school club.

Shizuka: Welcome to...the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!

All was silent at the moment.

Makoto: Okay, so how do we start?

Shizuka: Oh, I'm sorry-

voice: Morning.

Shizuka: Ah! Just in time to meet the head of the team...Ginei Morioka!

Gin: Sorry I'm late.

Gin wore a red bandana and a wolf necklace. He had brought flowers for the new girls.

Tsukune was lucky he had been to the Yokai Academy for two years. At least since he knew Gin well enough that if Gin were to pull a little prank on Makoto, Tsukune would have to stop him.

Gin: Now let's start with the basics. The idea is to publish the school newspaper. Simply, you'll be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and posting them on the newspaper. We'll be put into dangerous situations for the sake of reporting. I'm telling you right now...THIS AIN'T GON' BE EASY! So, are you prepared?

Kotonoha: He sounds very serious.

Gin: Okay, let's take down a notch without any pressure. So, any questions?

Kurumu: Yeah. I heard there's a peeping going on. I've heard that someone in the school has been peepingon the girls, but non had been able to see his face.

Kotonoha: Actually, I did. It looked like a werewolf. But who?

Gin: We have have to find the info about him.

Makoto: We do know werewolves hunt at night.

Gin: Why go out at night? You trying to get us to _sleep _on the job durning daylight?

Makoto: You're not afraid, are you?

Gin: No!

Makoto: Well, why not join me on the night shift?

Gin: Err...You just do your part, and I'll do mine.

That night, Makoto prepared himself for the night watch.

Kotonoha: Where you going so late?

Makoto: I'm on the werewolf patrol.

Kotonoha: But why?

Makoto: You said this peeper was a werewolf.

Kotonoha: Aren't you being too personal?

Makoto: We're part of the newspaper club now, so I'd say it's best for me to get to work.

Kotonoha: Alright. But don't stay up too long.

So off he went in search of the werewolf. All was quiet. Perhaps, too quiet. Makoto scanned his surrounding. He then got out his tranquilizer gun. When he heard the rustling, he took aim, but was careful not to shoot without sighting the enemy. Then, he saw Mizore on the tree with her binoculars.

Makoto: Mizore? What are you doing here?

Mizore: Just watching Tsukune-kun sleeping peacefully.

Makoto: Now's not the good time. I need your help.

Mizore: Help? With what?

Makoto: We have to find the werewolf responsible for peeking on the girls.

Mizore: Hmm...How about a wait here for this werewolf, and keep searching?

Makoto: Alright, fair enough. Because then you'd still be able to watch Tsukune.

Makoto continued his investigation until he came across the werewolf tracks. He recorded his cybernetic vision as he followed the tracks. They led to the wooden house that said "Gin's Lair". Makoto went on until he found a horrifying answer. Photos of undressed girls lied in Gin's dresser!

After finishing the recording of the video, he hurried back to the tree Mizore was on, but she was gone.

Makoto returned home to record the tracking. On the disc.

The next day, Makoto came to school angered by what he learned. Shizuka was worried.

Shizuka: Are you alright, Makoto-san?

Makoto: Do I look alright? You should see this video I recorded!

Shizuka: Why?

Makoto: I was investigating the werewolf, and I know who it is.

During their school club, Makoto showed the video. This made Gin nervous.

Gin: Oh, err...it could be anybody's.

Makoto: Well, it better be. At least for your sake.

Once again, Makoto went out in search of the werewolf. This time, he found the culprit responsible. It definitely was Gin! There he was at Kotohoha's window!

Makoto: YOU!

Makoto leaped on one of the trees and lunged at Gin.

Makoto: You did this! First, the tracks to your home, now your peeping here. You have anything to say?

The only answer was a pile of photos hidden in the coat of his school uniform. Makoto photographed Gin with the photos.

Gin: Okay, you got me. I'll show you my true form!

It was full moon. Hair grew out of Gins body, and his face changed into a canine like form. He then howled revealing he was the werewolf.

Makoto's fists tightened, and lighting struck down at him. He was now a half-blue, half-red cyborg.

Gin: It can't be...I heard of you! Half blue, half red...Metalder! Huh! This will be a great battle! Monster or machine...I don't know which you really are, but I could care less! (lunges at Metalder) I will defeat you before you bring in the evidence of me!

Metalder: We'll see about that, scoundrel!

Gin was swift. But then, Metalder locked onto his target.

Metalder: G KICK!

Metalder's kick attack knocked Gin down. The full moon disappeared into the dark clouds. This made Gin turn back into his human form.

The next morning, Makoto went to school with Gin cuffed up. Everyone gazed wondering why. As they arrived, Shizuka noticed them, and Makoto showed the photos that were taken. Makoto figured the best thing to do was to form an assembly for everyone to go to. This meant he was to be the host and reveal the truth.

Makoto: Now I'm sure your wondering why Gin is under restraint. A friend of mine told me that what she saw was a werewolf. (veiwing the video of the tracks) Yes, **this** is the culprit responsible for peaking! (veiws the image of Gin and his photo "droppings")

The girls were angry at Gin.

Makoto: How's it feel to peak at girls, Gin? (Gin wimpers)

Gin was suspended for the rest of the day, so the newspaper crew had no choice but to move on. Tsukune was worried about Makoto.

Tsukune: Are you alright?

Makoto: I don't know. I guess I was too hard on Gin for what he did.

Kotonoha: You don't have to feel guilty, Makoto-kun. Not for a peeper.

Makoto: Still, I could've done this without cuffing him.

**Ghost Bank**

Nero: Metalder seems to be feeling sorry for the werewolf. Crossrunder, gather your troops. You have a mission tonight.

Crossrunder was a red and white humanoid with a pheonix-like ornament. He was joined by Goblet and Dedemos. Dedemos was on blue with black stripes with two horns and robotic claw on his left arm. He had a handgun unlike Goblet, who had a bayonet rifle. Crossrunder had two handguns.

They set off to Gin's Lair. They waited for Makoto to appear.

They knew that sympathy was the last thing on his mind, and Makoto couldn't let any of Nero's troops lay hands on the students of the academy if he was to have them learn from their mistakes.

Crossrunder: I will go first. I want this fellow to know of our presence.

Crossrunder put one gun into his holster to use the laser scope pistol he had more easily. The beam went on Gin, and he woke up. Gin wondered what the three gunners wanted with him. Then, the Side Phantom appeared and rammed Crossrunder and his two gunners out of the way. Gin couldn't believe who he saw.

Makoto (to Gin): Come with me if you want to live.

Gin: Wha?

Makoto: Trust me!

It seemed that "trust me" was all it took to convince Gin Makoto wanted to help.

Gin: Why'd do come save me?

Makoto: I figured I'd make it up to you if I did some deed.

But they weren't alone for long. Crossrunder and his gunners were on their go kart-like bikes. Their bikes had machine guns. The enemies started shooting. Makoto caught glimpse of the sky and saw it was full moon, so he had no choice but to detach the sidecar. When he did, he rode in front of Crossrunder and his gunners.

Makoto: IKARU!

Makoto turned into a cyborg.

Crossrunder: So, you're the Metalder Lord Nero spoke of.

Goblet and Dedemos got off their bikes and lunged for Metalder. Goblet used his gun like a spear. Metalder had the upper hand. So Crossrunder got off his bike and fired his guns. Metalder dodged them. Just when Crossrunder was about to fire his last shot, something swooped in front of him. Whatever it was, it was behind him, now. Metalder saw it was a werewolf and recognized him.

Metalder: Gin?

Goblet and Dedemos reappeared, so Gin took to the fight with them. Crossrunder picked up his guns and tried firing at Metalder. Then, Metalder began to think of something Crossrunder did not. Like Gin, Metalder began to rely on stealth and speed. Metalder waited patiently until he was close enough for the attack...

Metalder: LASER ARM!

Metalder's right hand flashed as he struck at the ornament on Crossrunder's head. It was now cracked. All the other of Crossrunder's comrades were defeated. So they retreated.

Full moon disappeared, and Gin was back.

Makoto: I owe you my life, Gin. I shouldn't have been to harsh even if I had to find out the truth about the peeper.

Gin: No, Itto, you were right. I deserved it. I'm just a total jerk that takes advantage of people.

Makoto: Maybe you are, but I have my own regrets. That's why I rather give this up. At least we can make a personal oath this won't happen again. Right?

Gin:...Yeah

Makoto: I thought so. So, no more peeping?

Gin: No more peeping! (both shake hands)

**Ghost Bank**

Nero: So, Metalder, and the werewolf working together...how disappointing, Crossrunder! However, since you're the best gunner I have, I will let you have another chance.


	5. The Riddle of Math

**METAL DAYS**

**The Riddle of Math**

One morning at the Yokai Academy, there came a beautiful math teacher, Kagome Ririko. The male students that saw her were attracted.

Everyone was in math class.

Ririko: Let's use the surface area of the circle to calculate the volume of this cone.

Tsukune was nervous about the math they were learning.

Ririko: Now for this question...Aono-kun?

Tsukune: Hai!

Ririko: Answer this question...

Tsukune: I don't know anything!

Ririko: Were you paying attention to my lesson? You shouldn't space out WHATSOEVER. The Final exams are coming soon. So do your best.

Tsukune: R-right...I forgot! If I keep this up, I'll never advance to another year!

Makoto and Moka were worried about Tsukune, and Ririko gave them the grim look as if she were watching them. Tsukune asked Moka to teach him math.

Moka: You want me to teach you math?

Tsukune: Yes. Even though I'm used to this school, there are alot of weird things hadn't learned yet. Besides, in my world, all I did was let myself get distracted. I need your help!

Moka: If help is what you need, why don't we meet up at my place? We can study together. I'm sure I could help you in every ways.

Tsukune was beginning to feel freaked out.

Moka: I'll do my best for Tsukune. I'll do my best to help you because...You always let me suck your blood! CHU!

Kurumu appeared from the door.

Kurumu: Hold it right there! Sine, Cosine, Tangent. In 794, Heiankyou the capital of Japan. If this is studying, you should do it with me! (Yukari lands on Kurumu with a broom)

Yukari: No! Studying is my specialty! E = mc2; p.V = n R T! Let's study together, Tsukune-san!

Mizore slowly appeared out of the door.

Mizore: Aono-kun.

Kurumu and Yukari gasped in a shock.

Mizore: I had been apsent for too long, so may I join you? (Kurumu and Yukari nod nerviously)

Tsukune: I'm happy they're getting along on this one. Still, I rather study with you, Moka-san...

Moka: Of course, we can do this together! Why don't we head to the clubroom?

Kotonoha and Makoto joined them. Yukari taught the group their math. Kotonoha did well. She remembered when her father worked on the chip to enable the cyborg to to have a higher intelligence than a human he was before he died.

Professor Katsura (In Kotonoha's memory): You must learn the riddle of math. You must learn it with discipline. For no one, _no one _in this world can you trust. No human, no monster. (pointing to his work) **This** you can trust.

**Continuing the study...**

Moka: Do you feel better?

Tsukune: Yeah. This wasn't so bad.

Moka: Oh, Tsukune...

Kurumu: What are you both looking at each other for? (grabs Tsukune) You should thank me, Tsukune-kun! Woof, woof!

Mizore: Question, what is the differance between "differection", "integration", "addition", "subtraction", "multiplication", and "division"?

Yukari didn't seem to like that question at all. Makoto stood up.

Makoto: That's a good question. I will say this...(approaches the chalkboard and uses a blank spot) If you try to compare addition with multiplication, there's a huge differance. Multiplying is where you combine one number into a larger number. I'll give you an example...5x2=10. If you look at my fingers, they are exactly the same counts.

Mizore looked at her fingers on her hands, as if she was learning to multiply by 5.

As for Tsukune, he was happy to memorize Moka's integral math problem from her noteboke.

Later that evening, Ririko had a meeting with Tsukune and Moka.

Ririko: My my, Aono-kun. On with the club acivities this evening, are we?

Tsukune: Wha...No! We were studying together!

Ririko: Studying together? I cannot approve of that. I understand how desperate you are to accomplish your exams, but the way I see it, once students get together for study, they'll only play games and forget learning.

Tsukune: But we didn't!

Moka: He's right! Tsukune's been working hard on-

Ririko: Akashiya, I cannot be bothered by your opinions. (breasts jiggle) Whatever the grades, it's for a professional to decide. (pulls Tsukune into her breasts) Come join me if you will for tutoring tomorrow, Aono-kun. Stubying is wonderful. Let me show-it-to-you.

Tsukune: A...alright.

**The next day after school...**

Tsukune: School's ended already.

Kurumu: I overheard this in the cafeteria. She likes education, but she always goes overboard.

Tsukune: Overboard?

Kurumu: Well, she always does this "boing boing" and gets worshiped by guys. Oh, it makes me mad!

Makoto: At least I'm not interested in her.

Kurumu: Oh! If you're not interested in Ririko or me, who **are** you into?

In answer, Kotonoha came up to Makoto and took his arm.

Kurumu (noticing Kotonoha's breasts): Hmgh. I see. She's got bigger boobs, too. THIS MEANS WAR! (gropes Kotonoha)

Kotonoha: Hey, stop it!

At the end of school, Tsukune arrived at the remedial room. But what he saw wasn't what he expected. Ririko was in the S&M costume.

Ririko: I've been waiting for you, Aono-kun.

Tsukune: Wait...why are you in the S&M?

Ririko: Aww, I just thought you would study better if I did.

Tsukune: Who would do such a thing?-! First you point out that that studying's so important, now you offer something that'll drive me mad?-! I just don't understand this, Ririko-sensei- (Ririko whips Tsukune in the face)

Ririko: Drive you mad, you say? And what is it you don't understand? I'm the teacher. In education, teachers get their respects. And students are teachers' slaves.

Tsukune: But Sensei, this wasn't...

Ririko: Aww, what a youthful scent. (comes and licks Tsukune) Now, shall we begin? My after class lessons are very strict.

For now the only thing that can be said was that Tsukune screamed in dispare.

The next day after gym, Kurumu asked Yukari to tutor her. Yukari wasn't interested, but Kurumu had an idea. She tied her up so she's request a tutor by force. Kurumu bumped into Tsukune and saw he was still as a statue. Makoto arrived just in time to notice Tsukune.

Tsukune: a = cos (120 degrees) + isin (120 degrees); a [2] + a...

Yukari: He's speaking the math formula! None of us have learned it yet!

Kurumu: Wow! You're doing good, Tsukune-kun! (realizing Tsukune's not responding) Tsukune-kun? Are you okay?

Makoto (scanning Tsukune's brain function): I don't like the looks of this. I must warn Moka.

As Makoto hurried after Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari began to wonder what was going on.

Tsukune went walking passed Moka.

Moka: Oh, good morning, Tsukune! Even though...Ririko said some things, I could still help, right? I made you a notebook. You can use it if you want. (noticing Tsukune's not himself)

Makoto: Moka!

Moka: Makoto? What are you doing here?

Makoto: I have a bad feeling about this. I don't thing Tsukune's Tsukune.

Ririko appeared.

Ririko: What do you both think you're doing? (looking into Moka's noteboke) And what it **this**? I thought I made myself clear. Students are not aloud to help one another. Using this to tempt Aono-kun. How shameful!

Moka: I wasn't

Just when Ririko was about to slap Moka in the face with the notebook, Makoto grabbed hold. Ririko let go.

Ririko: Really, it's because people like you Aono-kun wasn't able to learn. (takes Tsukune's arm) Let's go, Tsukune-kun.

Moka: Is it my fault Tsukune hasn't studied?

Makoto: No, Moka. In fact, it never was. You two did well together.

Moka: Really?

Makoto: Of coarse. And remember what Kurumu said about Ririko's going overboard?

Moka: Hmm. Now that you mention it, I remember, too, when Ririko held Tsukune in her breasts. It's like what Kurumu said about boys being attracted to her!

Neither had been to the redemial room, so it took a long time to find it.

**Redemial Room...**

Ririko: Ohohohohohoo! Tsukune-kun, let's work hard together today! You should be gradually understanding the wonders!

Tsukune: Moka-san...(Ririko whips Tsukune)

Ririko: Still acting like a baby, are you? Get up! (lays on Tsukune) What a nice scent! It turns me on when I whiff it! Come on...harder, rougher! Yes! This is good, Tsukune-kun! Now, let the lesson b-e-g-i-n. I'll be teaching you today, too!

The scream enabled Moka and Makoto to find the room. As they arrived, they discovered Ririko as a lamia (half woman, half snake) obsorbing Tsukune's personality with the end of her flytrap-like tail.

Moka: What are you doing to Tsukune?-!

Ririko (turns): You! How dare you interupt us! You meddling morons! We were in the middle of studying! (pummels Moka with her tail) I've dedicated my entire life to teaching! And I will not allow anybody to corrupt my lessons! (calm) Now, shall we continue, Tsukune-kun? Trust in me, it's for your own good.

Moka: Don't it, Tsukune!

But the mind-controlled Tsukune kissed Ririko on the hand.

Ririko: See? This is a trust between students and teachers! Education is great!

Voice: What's all this?

Moka: Mizore?

Mizore appeared from the vent and landed on the floor.

Ririko: What are you up to?

Mizore: Your fiery tantrum is unsightly. What you need is to _cool_ off. (blows snow at Ririko) Moka, go get Tsukune, quickly.

Ririko: Since you hadn't been to school much, this is the lesson you get! (swipes candles in Mizores direction)

But then, Makoto got in the way.

Moka: Makoto!

Makoto was burning. And Ririko was angry.

Ririko: Why I oughtta! (swipes her tail at Moka)

Moka fell, and the notebook slipped out of her bag. It opened to one of the pages, and at last, Tsukune came to his senses. He saw Moka pinned to the wall, and hurried up to her.

Tsukune: I'm sorry, Moka-san. I'm sorry it took me long to wake up. You made a notebook for me, right? Arigoto. I'll accept your notes!

Moka: Oh, Tsukune.

Ririko: I'll give you an education you'll never forget!

Tsukune pulled the cross off Moka's neck and she turned into a silver-haired woman.

Inner Moka: Is this what you call education and guidance?

Ririko: But...you're a student! So what?

Inner Moka: Not quite. You've been intoxicated by your career as a teacher. You narcissist. Let this be a lesson to you...(kicks Ririko) Get the idea?

Ririko: Yes...thank you.

The day of the final exam came. Tsukune did well and got 89%. Mizore had gotten 56%. Kurumu sadly got 13%. Yukari got 100%.

As for Makoto, he had to wear a cast on his face after his fiery accident.


	6. Beginning of A New Life

**Metal Days**

**Beginning of A New Life**

Tsukune and his friends wondered what was wrong with Makoto since he was wearing a cast on his eye. Makoto decided it was a good time to reveal the truth at the newspaper club room where he could tell it to all his friends.

Makoto: Before I take off my cast, I want you to know that this is nothing like your world.

Makoto took the scissors to cut the cast open and he revealed a damaged half-face. Under his flesh was metal. They all gasped in a shock.

Gin: Damn! You really are machine!

Moka: So it's true.

**Ghost Bank**

Topgunder: I see Metalder has revealed he's a machine. I'm looking forward to the hunt.

Nero: And hunting you will go, Topgunder. (as Topgunder leaves the Ghost Bank) Crossrunder, keep a close eye on him.

Crossrunder: Yokai.

As Crossrunder secretly followed Topgunder, there revealed Ririko as one of the slave hostages working and looking sad.

Fortunately, the girls weren't too afraid to look at Makoto. It could've been that they realised what made him strong. One thing was for sure, Yukari offered a pair of sunglasses for Makoto to hide his cyber-eye.

At the end of school, something terrible happened. Topgunder appeared and attacked Makoto.

Topgunder: Call me Topgunder!

Makoto's friends were worried.

Kotonoha: What's happening?

Makoto couldn't fight, because he had detected a human brain.

Makoto (pointing): You...you have a human brain.

Topgunder: Ah, yes. You know I have a brain...literally, don't you?

Makoto: How is it possible?

Topgunder: When the professor gave up, we transplanted his brain into this body.

Makoto: Professor Katstura!

Topgunder: So, Metalder, which will it be? The fight to the finish? Or the professor's daughters?

Makoto: Fine...If this is the only way to keep you away from Kotonoha and all our friends, I'll fight you until you give up! IKARU! (lighting strikes)

Topgunder: That's more like it. I knew you'd be willing.

Tsukune, Gin, and the girls watched as Metalder fought Topgunder. Topgunder had a machine gun for a weapon. Metalder couldn't bare to aim for the head. That was when Topgunder was able to strike at him. Then Topgunder approached and aimed his gun at Metalder.

Topgunder: You always hesitate to let the weak live, Metalder! That is why you're loosing!

Metalder: Before you kill be, I have one question...are you happy?

Topgunder: What?

Metalder: I don't know what you want from me! Whatever it is, you could've terminated me, no problem.

Topgunder: Oh, that would've been too easy. I wanted to make this interesting.

Metalder: No it wouldn't-

Topgunder: SHUT UP!

Everyone was too frightened to see the gunshot, but Topgunder turned out to be aiming for the bushes where Crossrunder was spying.

Topgunder: So, Nero doesn't trust me.

Metalder: Nero? Why?

Topgunder: Like I mentioned about myself with a human brain...Professor Katsura's brain...he thinks there might be a glitch. I'm sick and tired of being watched like a child! (points a gun) Now, where were we?

Kotonoha: Makoto-kun!

Topgunder: Oh, look, Metalder. She's like a babe in school. Maybe that'll encouage you to fight.

Metalder: Leave her alone! (swipes the gun from Topgunder and punches in the stomach) It's over Topgunder. This battle is meaningless.

Topgunder (picking up his gun): I see...It's all because of a human brain! Well...**I'll blast it myself! **(aims the gun at his head)

Everyone gasped. But just in time, Topgunder's personality changed.

Topgunder: Koto-chan...

Kotonoha: Poppa?

Topgunder: Yes. It's me. My mind is in control of Topgunder.

Kotonoha: Impossible.

Professor: I'm not surprised you don't believe me. He's not one of my creations. I've caused you sadness, hadn't? I left you and your sister with your mother. It was all because of my obsession with my research. And so, it's brought me to this. None I could say now will make a differance but I want you to know I'm sorry.

Kotonoha: Poppa...it really is you. (hugs the professor)

Professor: You protected my daughters and their friends, haven't you, boy? I owe you my gratitude. Now, I must return to the Ghost Bank and pay for my mistake.

Makoto: Let me go with you.

Professor: No. Koto-chan and Koko-chan need protection.

Kotonoha: Don't worry about us. We'll come.

Professor: Koto-chan!

Kotonoha: You taught me how to be stubborn.

Makoto: And you may not be able to get far alone.

Professor: Hm. Kids.

Now here was the plan...the plan was to find the professor's body and put the brain back in.

Ruby went with Makoto and the professor. She used her magic to make the guards let them through and into the repair room.

Professor: Alright, I've disabled all the security systems.

Makoto: The body's stable. We better hurry. Professor?

Professor: I cannot return home.

Makoto: What are you talking about?

Professor: I'm guilty of a terrible crime. And it burns me to the depths of my soul. I've done this for Nero!

Makoto: But Nero was the one responsible for this.

Professor: Blaming it on Nero does not stop people of the outside world from being angry at the creater. Nero is about to unleash a new weapon, and I have no intention on letting it happen.

Makoto (as the professor leaves the room): Professor, wait!

Nero (as the professor enters): Good to see you, Topgunder. Or should I say...**Professor Katsura**?

Makoto: IKARU!

Tsukune, as if he was sensing the signal to get in, tried to open the door. As for Ririko, she began to realize the mistake she made and came to her senses.

Nero: I pressumed you would resist, although I never thought you had the nerve to oppose me, especially after being condemned to a mere human brain.

Professor: I cannot allow you to use anymore of my life's work nor this ultimate weapon, Nero!

Nero: Or what? How are you going to defeat me, Katsura?

Professor: You and I will die, together. (bullet darts in) Huh?

Crossrunder, Goblet, and Dedemos appeared.

Metalder: Professor!

Professor: Stay back!

The lights came up and more of the army appeared.

Tsukune, Gin, and the girls searched the hall. That was when Ririko appeared.

Tsukune: Sensei? What are you doing here?

Ririko: I was held captive as a slave since I refused the offer from the one called Gozo Kirihara. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to you. And your Akashiya-chan, too.

Tsukune: "Chan"? Nevermind. We don't have time. Let's go.

Kotonoha stopped as if she noticed something familiar. She gasped in horror as she saw her father's body in the capsule. The others saw what she was looking at.

Tsukune: So that's the professor.

As for the professor, he was surrounded by the army.

Nero: Let's see how well you can do against Crossrunder and his gunners.

Professor leaped and fired at Nero. But the barrier blocked the bullets.

Nero: You thought I'd let there be a battle in front of my throne without protection, didn't you? Time for you to die, Katsura. (Crossrunders and his gunners shoot the professor)

Metalder: Professor!

Nero: Join him in hell, Metalder! (disappears)

Metalder picked up the head of Topgunder. Gin could smell a brain. Then, a wall exploded. There was Makoto. As he approached, Ririko saw his damaged face.

Ririko: What kind of creature are you?

Makoto (to his friends): He's still alive. We have to get the brain back in his human body. Anybody experiansed with physics?

Yukari: I'll try. (leaves the room with the head)

Makoto (to Kotonoha): Go with the others. I have to stop Nero from unleashing the ultimate weapon.

Kotonoha (kisses): And promise you'll return in peace.

Makoto: I will.

As Metalder entered the doorway, they were greeted by an army led by Coolgin.

Coolgin: You finally came.

Metalder: It's over.

Coolgin: Metalder, I presume. How did you manage to find us compared to your robotic sensing ability?

Metalder: Take a wild guess.

Coolgin: Ah! Yes, the brain of the professor.

Metalder: What did you want with the professor? What does his work have to do with your world?

Coolgin: It's called business. Creating weaponry and enslaving lives for Lord Nero's empire is to increase our stock!

Metalder: Stock? You mean all this weaponry is for the money?-!

Coolgin: More than money. That's what it costs to create an empire...and an ultimate weapon! (punches the switch) Nothing can stop the Great Lord Nero! **Farewell!**

But then, Metalder readied his arm into a blade and charged at Coolgin. In response, Coolgin pulled out his sword.

Coolgin: So, you want to fight the old way, do you? Let's see how worthy you really are.

Their blades clashed each other. As they went face to face, they charged at each other one last time. The blade on Coolgin's sword broke.

Coolgin: This is not over, Metalder. (takes off)

Kotonoha was worried about Makoto. But at that moment after her father's head was stitched back together, Makoto slowly appeared.

Kotonoha: Makoto-kun...

All was done, and the father had returned. Makoto and the Katsuras began their new lives together in the Monster World.

**The End (For Now)**


End file.
